lack of experience
by johnprewett
Summary: Harry is depressed. He has no sexuel experience and his relationship with Ginny fails. Parvati wants to help him by giving him experience. Her sister is also included. See what happens. My first Harry/Parvati/Padma story. Hope you enjoy it. And please be lenient, my English is not perfect.


Lack of experience

It was December and Christmas was approaching. All were looking forward to the holiday. Only a few noticed that Harry didn´t seem to be happy. He sat a little apart from the others and looked silently at the fireplace. Parvati noticed and walked slowly toward Harry. At first he didn´t notice that she sat down beside him.

"What´s up, Harry? You look depressed." Harry said nothing and kept looking at the fireplace. "Can... can I help you?", she asked cautiously.

"I'm afraid not." Ron who sat nearby chimed in. "He and Ginny had... little problems with their relationship."  
"Thank you, Ron.", Harry said irritably. "A nice way of saying she broke up with me." Ron looked apologetic and quickly turned around for his unfinished homework.

"Ginny has broken up with you?", Parvati said softly. "But why? You were so happy together."

"It's over." He hesitated. "She ... she wanted to have sex with me. But I ... well ..."

"You weren´t ready for it." He nodded. "But why? The girl of your dreams wants to have sex with you. You should be pleased."

"But I've never had... well... If I'm doing it all wrong..."

"Nonsense. You just lack a bit experience. That's all." She considered. Should she ask him? Parvati couldn´t deny that she felt something for Harry. Despite the disaster at the Yule Ball in their fourth year. But now she had the chance ask him.

"Maybe I can help you." She said slowly. Harry looked at her in surprise. Even in the firelight Parvati could see that he was blushing. He looked around to see if anyone was listening.

"What do you mean?"  
"I mean that I could help you to gain experience. Only if you want."

"How are you going to do that?" Parvati raised her eyebrows.  
"So you're interested?" Harry blushed even more.  
"Well ... I didn´t think that you ... after the disaster at the Yule Ball ..."  
"Oh, Harry. That's long forgiven and forgotten. So, are you interested?" He looked around carefully and nodded.

"Good. Then listen carefully. We meet in the Room of Requirement. Friday, day after tomorrow at 9 p.m. Ok?"

"Why the Room of Requirement?"

"This room is perfect for our... project. Well, don´t be late." Parvati got up and left him alone. Harry wasn´t sure if he should feel better now or not.

Friday evening Harry went to the Room of Requirement. He didn´t know what awaited him. When he stepped into the room he noticed that candles on several candlesticks spread a dim light. Unlike in the corridors it was warm. He noticed a big bed in the middle of the room. Then he saw Parvati, sitting on the bed and waiting for him. But she wasn´t alone. Next to her was her twin sister Padma from Ravenclaw. Why was she here? Could it be that...?

"Hello, Harry.", Parvati greeted him. "You're on time. Very good."

"What about Padma?", he asked hesitantly.  
"Well ... I thought she might join in." He looked at Padma. She looked at him shyly. "She's still a virgin, just like you. And I thought she could benefit from our small project."

Harry didn´t know what to say. Parvati stood up and approached him. What should he do? Then she stood in front of him. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned forward until their lips touched. His eyes widened in surprise as Parvati suddenly kissed him. The feeling of her slim body near his own and her arms around his neck made him pretty nervous. While kissing him her right hand ran through his hair. He was still in shock, but after a few seconds he placed his hands at her sides.

Another few seconds later he relaxed and his hands were rubbing her sides, moving around and reached her back. Their kiss became more passionate and his hands were moving lower. Parvati moaned into the kiss as she felt Harry´s hands massaging her ass. She slowly broke the kiss and slipped out of his arms. Then she slowly sunk down onto her knees and grabbed between his legs, cupping his erected cock through his trousers and rubbed it.

"Let me handle this, Harry. It will feel really good." She looked up at him while she massaged him. "You should take off your clothes, Harry."

Harry hesitated, but then he did as she said. Parvati watched him while he undressed and Padma blushed as his boxers fell to the ground. Her sister eyed Harry's exposed penis and licked her lips.

"Very impressive, Harry.", Parvati said with a big smile. "I´ve seen some before, but yours is amazing. Let´s see if your cock is as good as it looks like."

Without warning she wrapped her hand around his shaft and slowly moved her hand back and forth. Harry gasped as Parvati was throbbing his cock at a steady pace. He looked down at her as her hand was jerking his member, then running her thumb over the head lightly. This was so amazing. Padma watched the two Gryffindors and she felt how she became excited. She would have never imagined that her sister would do such things.

"Does it feel good, Harry?", Parvati asked teasingly. He gasped and nodded. "Do you see this, sis? That´s the way you make a man happy. Come closer." Padma stood up and walked to her sister. Then she kneeled beside her. Meanwhile Parvati looked at Harry and smiled. "Well, let me show you something really good."

Parvati started to lick his hard cock and worked him from tip to base. Harry was surprised how experienced she was. Then he remembered that this was not her first cock. He moaned as she cupped his testicles with her free hand and massaged them. While she was doing this she looked up at him. She knew what she was doing. After a while Parvati stopped licking Harry's length.

"Oh, Parvati... so good... I..." Parvati stopped and pulled Harry's cock out of her mouth.

"You are close, right?" He nodded. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, please. Keep going."

"As you wish, Harry."

She licked the length of his cock a few times, looking at him the whole time. He knew what was coming and closed his eyes. She parted her lips and took the head into her mouth, working more and more of his cock into her mouth. He opened his eyes and looked down. There was a hungry expression in her eyes as Parvati got almost his entire length inside her warm mouth. Then he saw Padma who was still watching with big interest.

It was an odd feeling to stand in front of these two girls, naked and getting a blowjob. Parvati bobbed her head back and forth while her hands were grabbing Harry's ass, holding him steady as she sucked him. Parvati's skilful tongue was too much for him. Waves of pleasure were running through his body and he didn't know how long he could hold it.

Harry let out a moan and semen filled Parvatis mouth. She slowed down until she stopped, looking at Harry. Then she sucked at his member to get every last drop of his semen. Padma locked at her sister in surprise as she gulped all down. To Harry´s amazement Parvati pulled her sister close to her and kissed her. Padmas eyes widened in shock. She could taste Harry´s cum. When Parvati get off of her sister, she licked her lips.

"Mmm. That was tasty.", Parvati said. "Now let´s come to the main part."

Parvati stood up and began undressing. First her shirt, then her skirt. Harry stared at her as she was standing in front of him with only her panties on. She hadn´t had a bra under her shirt. He couldn´t help but staring at her bare boobs.

"What´s up, Harry? Do you like them?" She cupped her breasts and stroked them provocatively.

"They are... beautiful."

"Wait till you see this here." She slipped her panties down her slender legs, revealing her pussy. Amused by his expression she sat down on the bedside. "Come, here, Harry. Make me feel good."

Her upper body slowly sank down on the soft bed while the dim light fell on her bare breasts. While Harry walked to Parvati, her sister kept kneeling on the ground, the taste of Harry still on her lips.

When Harry reached Parvati he kneeled in front of her and she rested her legs on his shoulders. He approached her pussy, opening it with his hands. He took his tongue out and licked her button slowly. Her breath changed as his tongue played with her pussy. She gasped and Harry didn't stop throwing his tongue in all directions around her clit. When her gasping turned into moans, his tongue flicked to a faster pace on her clit.

"Yes. Keep going, Harry!"

Padma watched the two. She wasn´t sure what she should do. It excited her what Harry was doing. But Parvati was her sister. Why it excited her so much? Meanwhile Harry became bolder and intensified his licking. His hands stroked her thighs. Parvati was gasping and moaning at the same time.

"Stop, Harry! Please! I... oh, you are so good." But he didn´t wanted to stop and kept licking her cunt. But Parvati had other plans. She took his head in her hands and brought his lips to hers. When they kissed she could taste her own lube.

"Wow, you're a natural. But now it´s about time for the main dish. Please lay down."

Harry hesitated, but then he obeyed. He laid down on the comfortable bed and waited for Parvati. She straddled him and slowly guided his cock into her wet cunt. Harry gritted his teeth. This was a new experience for him and he didn´t want to cum so fast. He clenched his hands into fists. Then he relaxed. His cock was completely inside of Parvati while her sister watched the scene. Harry looked up to Parvati. She looked at him directly and her eyes sparkled.

"Oh, you are so huge, Harry.", she gasped. "I can´t believe that Ginny voluntarily waived this big cock." Her hands explored his torso. Then she grabbed his arms and pressed them on the bed sheet. "Your virginity is mine, chosen one."

Padma felt the heat rise in her. She was still watching the two and more and more she became excited. Without realizing one of her hands went between her legs, the other hand went to her breasts. But her clothes were in the way. Slowly, she took off her sweater, then her jeans. It was so exciting what was happening here. She had to watch and satisfy herself.

"You were trying not to cum so quickly, right?", Parvati said as she started riding him. "That's sweet, Harry."

She leaned forward, his cock deep inside her and kissed him. Her tongue explored his mouth as she began to move her hips and his cock was sliding in and out of her pussy.

When Harry looked at Padma he noticed that she was still watching. It had to be a strange feeling for her to see her sister like this. But it didn´t seem to bother her any longer. She was naked now, her clothes laying on the ground. One hand massaged her breasts, the other hand stroked her pussy. It was obvious that she was excited. She had spread her legs so he could see her pussy and she moaned softly. Parvati moaned as she bounced up and down. Her breasts were jiggling with every movement she made while Harry watched them. She smiled at him.

"Go on, Harry. You can touch them if you want.", she moaned.

Harry hesitantly reached up and cupped her breasts what made her gasping. This made Harry get more confident and then he began to knead her breasts. Parvati moaned louder from the action and Harry began playing with her nipples. Parvati began bouncing harder on Harry. His hips started to move rhythmically with hers as the two really got into it. He felt her tight grip around his member and placed his hands on her thighs to feel her skin. Parvati arched her back and moved her arms behind her to rest her body in that position while he thrusted his hips as much as he could. After a while Harry was about to cum, but Parvati stopped her movements. Harry looked disappointed at her, but she smile.

She climbed off him and lay down and spread her legs. He knew what she wanted and he couldn´t hold back. She spread her legs a little more and he grabbed his hard dick and pressed against her entrance. He put his hands on her hips and then thrusted back and forth. First he started slowly, but he became faster. Parvati lowered her head and peeked between her jiggling boobs to see Harry fucking her pussy. He leaned forward and kissed her lips, then her neck.

"Harder! Fuck me harder!", she gasped. He gave her what she wanted and fucked her harder. He felt his balls slapping against her ass.

''You like that, Parvati?''

"Oh, yes. You're doing very well.", she gasped and closed her eyes. Harry felt he could hold it any longer. He tried to distract himself but it was no use. The sex with Parvati was too good. He increased the speed and continued to thrust hard and deep inside her. From the corner of his eye he saw Padma, masturbating and gasping. She had closed her eyes and was listening to their moans.

"Parvati, I´m coming.", he gasped.

"Don´t hold back.", she moaned. Harry wanted to pull back but she hold him tight with her arms and legs. "Cum inside me, Harry! Fill me with your cum!"

She kissed him and their tongues started a little fight. This was too much for him. With a load moan he thrusted his cock deep inside Parvati and came inside her. A wave of hot semen shot out of his dick and filled her pussy. A suppressed groan told him that she came too. They kept kissing and gasping while his dick was still deep inside her. When they broke the kiss, Parvati smiled at him.

"Well, Harry? It wasn´t so bad, right?"

"It was incredible."

"Indeed. With this cock you're able to make every girl happy." She looked to the side where her sister was sitting and watching them while she fingered her pussy. "You are still hard, Harry. And Padma is waiting desperately for her first time." Harry pulled his cock out of her and she winked her sister. "Your turn, sis."

"I ... I don´t know ..." Padma seemed unsure.  
"Come on. Such a nice big cock. This is your chance."  
"Oh ... well, I'll do it."  
"That's the spirit, sis.

"It's just ... I'm a little nervous."  
"Don´t worry. It will feel fantastic. Am I right, Harry?" He looked at Padma encouragingly.  
"I'll be gentle. I promise." Padma nodded.  
"Ok. I trust you, Harry", she said. Then she lay down and reached out for Harry.

"Take her, Harry. Time to turn her into a woman."

Harry pushed Padma´s legs open and rubbed his dick against her pussy slowly. Parvati reached between Padma´s legs and spread her lips gently. The head of his cock touched her and he carefully pushed himself inside of her. Padma gasped as his cock slowly made its way inside of her. Harry leaned forward and kissed her. Padma wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss. Then she wrapped her legs around his back, pulling him tight.

"That´s the way, sis. Don´t let him escape.", Parvati said.

Padma closed her eyes as he started to move inside her. He began slowly because he didn´t wanted to hurt her. After a while he started to fuck her harder. Padma was moaning in pleasure now as his thrusts were getting faster. Their rhythm got faster and faster as Harry plunged his entire dick inside of her. Her head was resting on the bed, looking at him. Harry lowered himself and she lifted her head for their mouths to meet.

"Wow! Looking you two fucking is so hot. It makes me so wet.", Parvati said enthusiastically.

"Please don´t say such things.", her sister gasped. She moaned. Harry fucked her harder and cupped her boobs. The way her inner walls gripped him was perfect. Her tight pussy gave him an amazing feeling. He was getting overly excited and pushed his hips as much as he could.

"Your pussy is so nice, Padma. I'm going to cum again!"

"Inside? Harry, wait… I…"

"Come on, Harry! Cum inside her! Give her your seed!", Parvati whispered into his ear. Harry couldn´t hold it anymore and blew his load deep into Padmas unprotected pussy. His semen filled her up and it overflowed back out onto the bed. Harry noticed that she got her own orgasm. Then he pulled out of her and sank down on the bed. Parvati looked at his penis.

"Well, Harry? Ready for a second round?" Parvati asked, wiggling her ass provocatively.  
"I ... I don´t know. I came inside Padma a few seconds ago."  
"Don´t worry. I'll handle this."

While saying this, Parvati grabbed his cock and ran her hand up and down the shaft. Harry gasped. He felt that he became hard again. Then she took him into her mouth. After about a minute, his cock was rock hard again and Parvati licked her lips. To his amazement she turned around and looked at Padma.

"Come here, sis. I'll show you something very good."

"What do you mean?", Padma asked uncertainly.

"Don´t worry. It feels fantastic. Trust me."

Padma was lying on her back and watched her sister. Parvati lay next to her and their lips met in a bruising kiss as Parvati's hands explored her sister's naked body. As the Gryffindor girl was cupping her sister's breasts the Ravenclaw gasped. Parvati pressed a kiss on Padma's lips before moving to her neck. Planting small kisses, she moved towards Padma's breasts.

"Parvati, please! Stop! You are my sister."

"So what? It feels good, doesn´t it?"

Padma couldn´t answer. She gasped as her sister´s tongue explored her breasts. It was too intense. She arched her breasts towards her sister and moaned softly. Parvati answered by spoiling one of the breasts with one of her free hands. The other hand sneaked downwards between Padma´s legs. The Ravenclaw let out a whimper as her sister rubbed her thumb over her clit.

"Oh, please.", Padma moaned.

Harry´s cock became even harder as he watched the two girls. Padma seemed to like the way her sister spoiled her. All the normal shyness and awkwardness was gone. Her moans and whimpers filled the air while Parvati´s tongue moved down her sister´s body and reached between her legs. Then her tongue entered her clit. Harry had a perfect view of her cute ass. But he and his big cock were not forgotten. Parvati moved her head around and looked at Harry. She smiled and moved her hips. It was clear to him what she wanted. And he couldn´t restrain himself. Her ass looked so inviting.

"Come here, Harry! Put your amazing cock inside and fuck me!" Harry smiled and kneeled behind her. He stroked her ass softly before his hands were holding her hips and he guided his hard manhood into her.

"Oh, yes! Harry! I love being filled by your cock!"

For a moment he remained in this position. Then he started to penetrate her. Slowly at first. Harry watched his dick disappear into her pussy. She moaned satisfied and let Harry fuck her. He pushed harder into her again and again. It felt fantastic. He didn´t care about the consequences. Parvati gasped and moved her head back between her sister´s legs to lick her.

Padma moaned out loud as she felt her sister's tongue thrust in and out of her wet pussy. It was unbelievable how good this tongue felt inside of her and thrusted her hips trying to get more of this tongue inside of her. She heard her sister moan while she was getting fucked by Harry. He was behind her and was thrusted his cock in and out of her while she was eating out her own sister.

Harry moaned softly. He never wanted to stop fucking this girl. His hips moved rhythmically with hers. For Parvati it was like heaven. She was licking a delicious pussy while getting fucked by a big hard cock. When she had the idea of stealing Harry´s virginity she wasn´t expecting this. This was more than she had hoped for. It wasn´t her first time. She had had several guys in her bed. But they weren´t like Harry.

"Oh, yes. Fuck me, Harry! Fuck me hard!"

Harry fucked her harder and harder. They continued for a few minutes before Harry felt he could hold it no longer. He tried to distract himself. But it was too good. He increased the speed. Padma moaned and sunk back into the pillows as she got her orgasm. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down. Harry was still fucking her sister and he enjoyed every second. He was too excited and moved faster. Parvati moved up and Harry took his chance to grab her bare boobs.

"I'm about to cum!", he told her.

"Oh, yes. Cum inside me."

Harry didn't resist anymore. He grimaced and pushed his dick deep inside her. With a groan he shot his seed inside her and filled her pussy. Parvati got her own orgasm and moaned out load. Her pussy milked his member for everything it had. Harry gasped and slowed his pace as his orgasm was fading away. His legs were shaking a little bit. He held Parvati and kissed her neck. It was one of the most beautiful moments of his life. When he took out his dick he lay next to Padma. Parvati licked her lips as she saw his cum covered dick. She got down on his dick and licked him clean. When she was done she lay down on the other side of Harry.

"Oh, Harry. That was absolutely wonderful.", Parvati said exhaustedly.

"Yes, it was.", Harry whispered. "Now Ginny won´t laugh at me." The twins looked at him.

"Forget about Ginny.", Padma said.  
"Yes.", Parvati added. "You have both of us. Two beautiful girls, just for you." She kissed him on the cheek and ran her hand tenderly over his torso. On the other hand, Padma clung to him and kissed his other cheek. Her breasts pressed against his arm. Harry smiled. Maybe they were right. He should forget about Ginny. Now he had two beautiful girlfriends. The candles burned down and the three fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
